Deadly Viper Assassination Squad
' Deadly Viper Assassination Squad' (alias DeVAS) are an elite group of assassins from the Kill Bill films. History Bill and Budd are brothers who grew up without a father (although Esteban Vihaio, a pimp, acted as a father-figure for a time). O-Ren Ishii was left an orphan after her parents were killed by Japanese crime boss Matsumoto. They were, as their name suggests, an assassin squad, run and managed by Bill. He is known to have had romances with Kiddo (his girlfriend and protégée, whom he impregnates) and Elle Driver. , Founder and Leader]]Although their name suggests that the members of the team are codenamed with vipers' names, the black mamba and the California mountain snake do not belong to the viper family; the black mamba is an elapid and the California mountain snake belongs to the colubrids. At the time of The Bride's revenge, the group has largely disbanded. Vernita lives as a housewife with a daughter, O-Ren is a crime boss in Tokyo, Budd is a bar bouncer, Bill is shown mostly as a retired killer to whom Elle remains fanatically devoted. The Bride has just recovered from a four-year coma, which started when the others gate crashed her wedding rehearsal and killed the wedding party, but mistakenly left her alive. Bill delivers what he believes to be the coup de grâce as revenge for walking out on him. Their daughter is delivered while she is in a coma, and is being raised by Bill without her knowledge. Although never explicitly said, it is widely held that Black Mamba is the most lethal and skilled of the DVAS after Bill himself, making her the deadliest woman on the planet. Many of them wield katanas, and in the case of Bill and Budd, forged by Hattori Hanzō, an Okinawan sword maker of legendary standing, who comes out of retirement to make his final masterpiece, The Bride's samurai sword. Bill, The Bride and Elle Driver are trained by Pai Mei, a Chinese martial arts master who is later poisoned by Elle Driver. Besides their training in the martial arts, they are also fluent in several languages, well-versed in the use of firearms, and skilled in various assassination, espionage, surveillance and weapon combat techniques. Some members seem to have personal specialties. O-Ren seems to favor ranged weapons (a sniper rifle in her flash-back and throwing darts in the confrontation at the House of Blue Leaves), Vernita favors close combat using knifes (as stated by the Bride, quoting Bill) and Elle seems to favor poisons (she used this tactic to kill Pai Mei in a flashback, attempted to use it against the comatose Bride, before Bill stopped her and arguably used it against Budd by way of the black mamba). Bill, Budd and Kiddo never demonstrate a preference for any specific weapon or tactic, although Bill's codename (Snake Charmer) and the DVAS almost exclusively female membership may imply that Bill's speciality is his way with women. Kiddo kills Green, Ishii and Bill in her quest for revenge. Budd is killed, ironically, by a black mamba which Driver puts in a suitcase filled with money. It is left ambiguous whether Driver survives; she is left blinded and locked up with the black mamba that killed Budd, ranting and screaming in an isolated desert trailer. At the end of the film, all the characters who have been killed have their names crossed out on Kiddo's list, but Elle's name instead has a question mark over the top of it, suggesting that she could still be alive. Members Leader & Founder * Bill (Deceased) Members * Beatrix Kiddo (Active and redeemed) * Elle Driver (Unknown) * Budd (Deceased) * Vernita Green (Deceased) * O-Ren Ishii (Deceased) Associates * Crazy 88s (Surviving members presumably disbanded or chose a new Leader after O-Ren's dimise) * Sofie Fatale (Active but an amputee) Category:Kill Bill Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations